1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for generating a tactile sensation in an electronic device. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to techniques for generating a synthetic tactile sensation in a connector in an electronic device.
2. Related Art
The insertion and extraction of a connector plug into and out of a receptacle may often generate a tactile sensation. The tactile sensation may be due to the design of the plug and/or the receptacle and may use friction of the mating parts, springs, or magnets. However, designing a desired tactile sensation for the insertion or extraction of a plug into or out of a receptacle can be difficult due to manufacturing variations, environmental factors, and wear during use.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.